


Forever

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinnverse (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't wake up when Dean kills the djinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Sam couldn’t remember exactly what was happening, but his bones didn’t ache like they normally do and Dean was in front of him, face wet and angry. Sam could hear a bottle smashing in the house behind him and suddenly it was all so familiar. He had just told his father he was leaving for Stanford. Dean’s eyes were set in determination.

“Sammy, listen to me!” Dean’s face was a plea, but his eyes were fire. “You can’t go to Stanford!”

“Dean, can you just sto-” Sam started, anger boiling inside.

“Will you let me finish?!” Dean growled, stepping closer. Too close for Sam to be comfortable with, but he says silent. “You can’t go to Stanford, not without me.” Dean looked away for a second, hesitant. “I-I mean who’s gonna keep you in line and watch out for you?” Dean is tried smiling, to cover his thoughts.

Sam’s face went wide with glee as he threw his arms around his big brother’s neck, hugging him tight. He smells like earth, leather and whisky. _Home_. He’s gonna take his home with him. Dean leaned back slightly, loosening the embrace. Sam pulled back harshly, afraid to have given away his feelings. _Dean surely wouldn’t want to come with him if he knew_ \- his thoughts are interrupted by insistent lips on his. Sam’s breath hitched and he kissed the smile on Dean’s lips. 

It’s quick before Dean pulls away, eyes darting to the door for an angry father who was probably too drunk to be there. He chuckles lightly, smiling into Sam’s eyes. Their hands had somehow found their way together and Sam intertwined their fingers.

“Dad’s gonna be furious...” Dean whispers, head low. “I’ll go get my duffel.” Dean looked up and smiled again, patting Sam’s shoulder on his way into the house. Sam can tell he takes a deep breath before opening the cabin door.

They run from their father, duffels in arms and catch a bus as soon as they can. It wasn’t hard running from a drunk...if he wasn’t carrying a rifle that is. But they made it. They’d always make it together. Always, but for the first time, hand in hand. 

With a searing kiss they made a promise to a plan to be together. The brothers arrived at Stanford not as themselves, but as Sam Winchester and Dean Smith. And if Sam sometimes gets suspicious how he is allowed to have everything he ever wanted Dean is usually there to shush him. 

“Stop thinking so loud, Sammy. I hear your worries from across the room. How about I give you something else to think about?” Dean would say with a smirk. God he was beautiful was all Sam could think. Beautiful and _his_.

\--------------------------------------

Sam is lying on a motel bed, eyes moving fast behind his eyelids. Dean walks across the room too many times to count before finally giving to the bed and laying next to Sam. He watches his little brother’s chest fill with air and deflate, trying to match the impossibly relaxed breathing. He’s so pretty, lips slightly parted, smiling ever so slightly.

Dean takes a deep breath, looking up to no where.

“Sammy...please wake up.” he whispers in his brother’s ear. “Dammit Sam, it’s just a dream!” he almost screams, tired of seeing his love just laying there. “Please, Sammy, whatever you see, it’s not real.” Dean says softly, playing with Sam’s hair. He knows there’s no use in talking. If killing the djinn hadn’t helped...he didn’t know what would.

Dean could only wait for Sam to realise something was wrong and kill himself in the dream world. Wait for Sam to come back to him. Dean would wait forever if he had to, but Sam will die in days if he doesn’t wake up.

Not knowing what to do, Dean rests his head on Sam’s heart, thinking and drawing circles to his little brother’s chest as the day was stained into night. The dream must be so amazing, Dean thinks, for Sam not to be woken by the djinn’s death. Sam must hate his life so much that anything would be better probably. Maybe he’s dreaming of a life without Dean.

Already having given up on sleep, Dean let his mind trail off to nowhere, watching his brother and playing with his hair. At one point, his fingers start drawing lines from Sam’s chest to his stomach, then lower... Dean freezes when he notices what he’s doing. He hovers his fingers back up Sam’s body, letting them skid across his heart and up his shoulder before going down his arms. On Sam’s hand Dean presses his fingers, feeling the rough edges of his little brother’s hand.

When Sam’s hand twitches, Dean holds it to his chest, giving the knuckles feathery kisses. _Please wake up, baby brother_. The words are loud in Dean’s mind. The older hunter holds the sleeping one’s hand between both of his own and caresses gently, going up Sam’s arm. Dean shivers at the tight muscle... Sammy had grown up beautiful and Dean was lost. He’d never get another chance to feel Sam’s muscles under his hands, so he feels, and forgets to stop his hands from wandering.

Dean wishes he knew what Sam was seeing. What could be so good that he didn’t want to ever come back? Sam was so beautiful like this. So calm and peaceful. It was sad... Because Dean knew his brother’s fire. The rage that burned inside his chest since always. Even growing up, Dean knew. Now he was in peace, but...that wasn’t his Sammy. His Sammy wouldn’t take peace.

A faint glow grows is the sky, telling Dean morning is coming. He isn’t sure of when he moved, but now he was straddling Sam. How could something so wrong feel this right? Being this close. And Dean’s hands had been everywhere during the night. Tracing lines on every inch of Sam, wishing him to wake up. Now Dean holds Sam’s face in his hands and kisses his forehead.

Dean is exhausted and lets his forehead rest on his brother’s. He continues to caress Sam’s face and without thinking, Dean closes the space between their lips.

Sam kisses back, and when his hand closes around Dean’s waist, Dean jumps.

“Sammy!” Dean whispers, relieved, but he can't imagine how much more Sam would hate his life now.

“You…wow.” Sam’s expression is unreadable as his eyes wander Dean’s body on top of him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for waking you up from your precious dream world. It must have been much better than your freaky brother that just…I-I’m gonna leave, okay?” Dean starts moving and Sam holds his wrist, pulling him back. Dean stares at Sam with raging shame and waits for whatever horrible thing will come. Sam just watches. “Go ahead, tell me how creeped out you are!” Dean yells suddenly, face stern.

“De...” Sam smiles widely and Dean’s face is pure confusion. “You-you’re right.” Sam pulls himself up to a sitting position. “The dream, it was better. Until you woke me up, that is.”

“What?” Dean spats, arms crossed over his chest. All he wants is to leave, to run. How can Sam not hate how his older brother is right here in his lap like this? Sam hols Dean arms, taking them apart and pushes his brother's body down, holding his wrists over his head with one hand now.

“My dream was having you.” Dean can’t believe what he’s hearing. Did he really kill that djinn? “And your lips are so much better than I imagined…I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

“You…wanted me? Like...like I wanted you? Sam, we’re brothers.” Dean’s voice cracks at brothers.

“I never knew you wanted me like this.” Sam breathes and Dean can feel the air against his lips. 

“This is wrong, Sam...” Dean huffs, the feel of Sam’s body weighing against him driving him mad.

“Then I don’t wanna be right.” Sam kisses Dean so hard and rough and passionately that Dean forgets it’s wrong. Dean forgets there’s a world beyond that bed. Forgets there’s a world beyond Sam. 

The morning light washes on their tangled bodies as they exhaust themselves with love. Love that was too long contained, too long built inside and now it was free. And to both brothers it felt like the world had different colors. The world hadn’t only been forgotten by the both. It ceased to exist while they loved each other. Nothing could take them apart.

“Should have told you the truth a long time ago.” Sam whispers into Dean’s sweaty hair.

“How long ago?” Dean wonders if it was as long as him.

“Forever.” Sam decides, not knowing where his body ended and where Dean’s began.

“Me too.” Dean chuckles, awed.

“So…forever for the future too?” The little brother hopes.

“Yeah, forever.” the older brother consents.


End file.
